


Say Hello

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Neighbor au, No Attacks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: It seemed like his elusive neighbor decided a morning coffee on her back deck was in order. He smiled at her profile and turned to make his coffee. It was good to see her out, a rare occurrence not so long ago.Bill and Laura are neighbors that don't speak much but find that changing when they run into each other at the lottery office after winning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcat202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcat202/gifts).



> A/N: From an AU idea lolcat had though I'm not sure this is even close to what she had in mind. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from the song by Rosie Thomas.

Bill rose at 0500, a habit he couldn’t quite shake, despite three years out of the service and nights when his bedtime varied. He turned on his coffeemaker and peered outside the window. It seemed like his elusive neighbor decided a morning coffee on her back deck was in order. He smiled at her profile and turned to make his coffee. It was good to see her out, a rare occurrence not so long ago.

He didn’t know much about her beyond the fact that she had excellent taste in books and a weakness for chocolate.   

The first time he’d seen her was two months into his retirement. She was being helped out of a car by a tall young gentleman. He noticed she wore a hospital bracelet and the way she leaned heavily on the man. He’d asked after her when the young man had her safely situated in the house. He offered no details but gave Bill his number in case he ever noticed the woman in trouble.

The second time he saw her was a few months later in when she was shuffling toward her front steps for her paper and complaining to someone on the phone about how it’d been ages since she read a good mystery. 

Bill tucked away the information and the day he knew she’d be out with her companion ( _Billy_  he’d read on the business card), he set a stack of books on her front doorstep. His copy of  _Dark Day_  was among them and as well as a selection from a few different genres. 

He’d chanced a glance her way when he knew she’d arrive home. He watched her stop briefly, he couldn’t see her expression but Billy stopped by later to thank him. 

Then they’d exchanged books for the next two years. He learned she was partial to mysteries, and she gave as good as she got in recommendations. 

When they ran into each other the first time at the store almost two years ago, she was staring at the array of chocolate and smiling. 

***

“Hello there,” said Bill. 

She looked around, trying to spot where his voice had come from before she smiled at him. “If it isn’t my own personal librarian.”

He smiled back at her and nodded. “How are you enjoying the latest one?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Why would you even ask when you know the answer already?”

He let out a small laugh then pointed to the chocolate. “An afternoon indulgence?”

She nodded as she looked back at the chocolate. “One I’ve been waiting a year and six months for.”

She ran a hand lightly at the back of her neck, grazing the edge of her head scarf. 

He picked up some chocolate squares and handed them to her. “These are my personal favorite for a celebration.”

She took them. “Thank you, I’m Laura by the way.”

He paused for a moment as their eyes met. They were familiar and it took a few moments before he realized they’d met once before. “Last name wouldn’t be Roslin, would it?”

She scanned his face for a moment then her eyebrows went up a little in recognition. “Commander Adama.”

He offered his hand. “Call me Bill.”

She took his hand and as she shook it, he was reminded of the very different image of their first meeting. Their faces were tense then, both ready, (he’d been sure) to be rid of the other. He searched for the resentment he bore for those first few months of retirement but it wasn’t there anymore. Retirement hadn’t been an easy road but he’d finally reached a point of enjoyment. 

Her handshake was firm but her face was softer and he was sure his was too. She tilted her head and acknowledged, “Bill.”

He nodded toward her chocolate. “Enjoy your celebration.”

She pulled the chocolate closer and delight shone in her eyes. “I will.”

***

They’d continued their book exchange and the occasional store run-in but their conversations remained nothing too remarkable.  

When his coffee was brewed, he sat down at his dining room table and opened the morning paper. He almost choked as he took a sip and noted the printing of the winning lottery numbers. He’d been asleep too early to catch them on T.V. 

He’d bought the ticket on a whim and as he searched for it in his things, he worked through the odds of winning. He held the ticket up to the printed numbers for 15 minutes before he was convinced they were the same. 

He finished getting ready and headed to the address listed for winners. There was a line of about eight people and as he calculated the division of earnings, there was a tap at his arm. 

He turned around and came face to face with Laura. Her hair was growing back nicely, auburn waves reaching just past her chin now. 

She smiled and nodded toward the line. “What are we in for after the division and taxes you think?”

He smiled in return. “I was just doing the figures.”

She tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. “And?”

Suddenly, he knew what she looked like as a teacher. He scrambled for the answer. “Uh, around 600,000?”

She glanced at the line then back at him. She shrugged a little and dropped her arms, bringing her hands around her back and shifting back on her heels. “I think it’s more like 500,000 but nice try Mr. Adama.”

He felt his cheeks warm a little. He nodded as he recalculated. “Seems you’re right, Ms. Roslin.”

She adjusted her glasses. “I usually am.”

He shook his head at her. “A better question while we wait. What will you do with your earnings?”

Laura moved her hands to her hips and shrugged a shoulder. “I honestly have no idea. The only time I’ve run numbers this high, I was in office.”

Bill nodded. “I’m thinking of building a proper library but other than that, I’m not so sure.”

She smiled. “It might be because you keep giving books to your crazy neighbor and refusing to take them back.”

“You should never lend books.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “It’s probably not wise to gift your entire collection either.”

“Did you enjoy them?”

Laura relaxed her stance and her voice was soft as she replied, “You know I did.”

Bill tilted his head as he regarded her. “Then it’s worth it.”

The line moved and they adjusted. 

“Sure you won’t want some fancy sports car? I hear it’s all the rage when you win.”

Bill laughed a little. “I’ve never really been one for the typical mid life crisis.”

“Hmm,” Laura hummed.

“There really isn’t something you’ve dreamt of? Something you’ve always wanted? Somewhere you’ve dreamed of travelling?”

“Honestly?” she started then at Bill’s nod continued, “I haven’t thought much about it. In many respects, I’ve done a lot of what I wanted. I traveled, mostly for work, but still I’ve seen so much of the Twelve Colonies. I’m not one for sports cars either and...” She hesitated. 

He didn’t know if he should pry. This was the longest conversation they’d ever had and he couldn’t really say they were more than friendly neighbors but still he sensed she might need to share whatever it was she paused on. 

“And?” he inquired softly. 

She looked up at him, confused for a moment, lost in whatever she wasn’t saying. She offered a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Let’s just say, I haven’t thought too far ahead in a while.”

He nodded and they fell into a companionable silence for the rest of their wait. 

He didn’t see her when he left, having offered his place in line and he wondered if their earlier conversation crossed some sort of line he couldn’t read. 

****

Bill didn’t see her again for a month and his latest book exchange hadn’t been answered with a reciprocal one. 

He tried not to be bothered by it, throwing himself into renovating his study to accommodate a larger library and a display for the model ships he’d built over the years. He thought of sending some of the winnings to Lee but his son seemed as disinterested in his money as he did Bill’s presence. 

One afternoon, he’d been making notes on expanding his collection when a knock came at the door. 

There stood Laura with two bags and a smile. “Bill,” she greeted.

He gestured inside. “Laura, it’s good to see you, come in.”

She stepped in and took a look around. “Your home is lovely.”

Bill closed the door behind her. “Thank you. Is there something you needed?”

“Well, I brought you something actually.” She lifted the bags. “For your collection.”

He took the bags and peeked inside. They were filled with all of the titles he’d gifted her. He raised an eyebrow. “These were gifts.”

“Oh these aren’t yours, well they  _are_  but they aren’t the originals. I even managed a few first editions.”

He smiled. “You really didn’t have to.”

Laura shrugged. “I wanted to.”

“Would you like to see the library? It isn’t at its full glory yet but the new shelves have been installed.”

She raised her eyebrows at him and tilted her head. “I don’t know Bill, do we know each other well enough for such a presentation?”

He rolled his eyes and pointed her in the right direction, carrying the bags with him. “I’d say trading books the last couple of years qualifies as more than well enough.”

“You do have a point there. In here?” she pointed toward the open door. 

He nodded, suddenly feeling a little nervous about showing her. It caught up to him how intimate the space felt and how oddly significant sharing it with Laura would be. He wondered if her joke indicated she might have already guessed at the feeling. 

She sighed as she stepped in and removed her glasses. “This is impressive.”

“I appreciate that.”

She moved through the room and stopped at his most recent model ship. “Did you do this?”

He nodded. “I used to build them on my off hours and carried the hobby with me into retirement.”

Laura put her glasses back on and nodded toward a picture of Bill and his command. “Do you miss it?” 

He shrugged. “All the time in the beginning. I’ve never been too good with a lot of unstructured time and I enjoyed the work.” 

Laura nodded. “The same for me.”

“It’s easier now. Do you miss putting old commanders out to pasture?”

She laughed a little. “You’re the only one I’ve had in that regard. I miss teaching sometimes and I enjoyed a lot about being involved in legislation. But no, not as much as I thought I would.”

“Hmm,” he affirmed. He’d been surprised but grateful at how much his longing subsided in the last year. He missed the purpose but he looked forward toward his quieter existence these days. 

He pointed toward the bags she brought. “So other than contributing to my library, come up with any other ideas for your winnings?”

She turned from the book she’d been considering and sighed. “Not really. Some clothes I’ve always wanted, a nice suit for my assistant, and a donation to my old school but not much else. It’s made me feel a bit boring truthfully.”

He tilted his head. “I find it hard to believe that someone like you could ever be considered boring.”

She rested against the arm of his worn leather couch. “Oh I don’t know, boring is sometimes a great luxury. How bout you? Any other ideas.” She quirked an eyebrow. “Reconsidering that sports car? A nice blue would suit you.”

He chuckled. “I’m beginning to think it’s more something you might want.”

Laura laughed in return and rested her chin on her palm. “I might.”

He shook his head. “No, I put some in savings, offered my son some which he declined.” He thought for a moment. “I could invest in some property I guess.”

“There’s an idea. Maybe a nice cabin by a lake?”

Bill nodded. He wondered if Laura might accept an invite to such a place. “Maybe.”

Laura’s phone chimed and she stood up. “I’m sorry, that’s a reminder for a meeting.”

“Not a problem. Thank you again for the books.”

He escorted Laura to the door. 

“Thank you for the tour,” said Laura. 

“Better than the last one I gave you, I hope.”

She smiled. “Much.” 

As she started to walk down the driveway, Bill was struck with an idea. “Laura?”

She turned back to face him. “Yes?”

“Do you like dancing?”

She tilted her head and considered him. “Sometimes.”

“Got any plans Thursday night?”

She shook her head. “Not at the moment.”

“How bout I throw in dinner as well? Pick you up around six?”

She wiggled her eyebrows. “Bring the sports car?”

He laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Laura nodded. “See you then.”


End file.
